Imperial Legion
The Imperial Legion is the standing army of the fictional Daegonean Empire. Organization The Legion is the fighting force of the Empire. Back in the time of the Old Empire, the legion was considerably bigger, but seeing as the feudal system that the New Empire has adapted to demands that every lord defends hos own subjects and his own lands, there is less need for the legions. However, the legions swear alliance directly to the Emperor and the Senate, and as such, when the empire fell, the legions returned to the Imperial City where most of them were disbanded, after many of them had held their forts through month-long sieges. 'Recruitment' The legion runs on conscription which is mandatory. The first son of any family is omitted from service if he at the time of reaching his adulthood has a younger brother, but at least one man from every family must serve in the legions. It's also possible to enlist with the legions or to sign a contract to take the place of someone else (though not after their training has begun. Conscripts are offered fewer options than enlistees, but it's considered more prestigious to be a conscript, but regardless, all recruits are tested and divided to different units. 'Units' The Imperial Legion has a number of different unit types available, most of which are common enough. 'Auxillery' The Auxillery are the light support troopers of the empire. People are assigned to the auxillery if they are too frail or small to function as actual fighting soldiers. Auxillery usually don't wear any armor of note (known for their leather "armors" which are really just glorified uniforms), but a steel helmet and they carry a gladius. They usually travel with the bulk load of the baggage trails and are in charge of logistics and fortification duties. Auxillery sounds like a crappy detail, but the survival rate is higher, though the pay is lower (slightly), and when an Auxillery soldier leaves the legion after his contract or conscription has ended, he is considered as having ended an apprenticeship and is considered a journeyman. Most become carpenters, but there are a few chefs, masons and such among them too. The Auxillery is also home to any craftsmen who have already ended an apprenticeship. The pay for them is considerably higher, and they will get a lot of working experience. 'Light Infantry' The light infantry of the Imperial Legions are the the Velites. The Velites don't exist as a permanent detail, rather Auxillery soldiers are assigned to "Velite duty", meaning they grab a light round shield and a short spear and act as infantry, typically to guard an archer formation, to cover a retreat or to protect a camp. They also normally wear Imperial Chain mail. The normal Imperial armors require a few hours of adjustment before they will properly fit a specific individual, but the chainmails do not, and as such, they are used primarily for Velites. Cavalry who have been dehorsed are normally assigned to the Velite units. 'Medium Infantry' The normal infantry units of the Empire are known as the Principes are the classical "short-spear and shield" soldiers, armed arming swords and stilettos. These fighting units are the most common infantry men in the empire. Alternatively, there is the Hastati and the main difference between them and normal infantry is that they do not carry shields. As such, the hastati typically function as either javelin throwers, crossbow men or pikemen. They carry the same armor as a normal infantry man, but only a gladius and a stiletto as other equipment. Both Hastati and Principes are armored with a helmet, a lorica Segmentata armor, greaves and braces, with a padded coat under the armor that has chainmail sleeves attached, including a chain-skirt. 'Heavy Infantry' The heavy infantry are known as the Triarii. They're selected for their superior fighting capabilities or their raw size and power. Many of the Triarii are of the Evocatus, former conscripts who have re-enlisted. The triarii wear heavier armor, which is specially fitted for them, resembling very closely modern plate armor. Otherwise, the triarii are armed as the Principes. 'Light Cavalry' The Light cavalry of the Legion are called Equites. The legion has a number of horses that needs riders every year, and as such, the best riders of every batch of conscripts are selected. However, most Equites are found among soldiers who have already served a while, who are then rewarded by being taught riding by their peers (all centurion and legatus have served a term as equites and are capable riders and issued horses). The horses are lightly armored in the front, and the soldiers are armored as hastati, and carry lances and arming swords, as well as cavalry shields. Cavalry are paid slightly more than regular soldiers. 'Medium Cavalry' When a Knight attains Knighthood in the empire, it's costumary for them to serve a term in the legion as equites, but naturally Knights are afforded better equipment and horses and serve as medium cavalry in the legions. They are armored as triarii and armed with longswords, cavalry shields and lances, and the horses are slightly better armored. They are called Knights in the legion too. The legions do not have heavy cavalry. Knights are trained officers, but seeing as there are more people being Knighted per province every year in the Empire, that the legion needs officers, not everyone will be assigned as a legatus, but they all recieve the training. 'Archers' Archers, called sagittarii, are selected among the best arhcers available from the recruits and trained. Often, soldiers who have served a few terms have had a chance to practice archery in the field and can request to be transferred to an archery unit when new recruits come in, and as such, recruits are rarely allowed into the archery ranks. Archers are paid slightly more than regular soldiers. 'Rank' There are various ranks in the legions, as with all fighting units, there must be a chain of command. 'Recruit' As a recruit, the soldier doesn't enjoy any rank benefits. Recruits do not associate with soldiers of higher rank, apart from their trainers. 'Milites' The conscripts are considered the lowest of the troops. Even after finishing basic training, conscripts enjoy prestige but are considered slightly lower in status than enlisted personnel. The actual status of the conscript depends on what position they fill, but it doesn't change their actual rank as Milites (privates). A milites earns enough money that he can set some aside to buy tools or equipment to start a trade or become mercenaries or men-at-arms. 'Immunes' A specialist, so to speak, found only among the auxillery. Specialists are called Immunes and are considered important and earn more pay that their fellow soldiers and are usually kept out of harms way if possible. 'Evocati' Veterans of the legions are elevated in rank above their fellow soldiers. They do not have to perform tedious tasks or manual labor, but instead spend their days training and get better equipment than their fellows and better pay. An immunes can also become an evocati, as all it takes to become an evocati is re-enlistment after an ended conscription, and in such cases, the soldier is set above his fellos in paygrade with a fair amount. Depending on what he serves as and whether he is also an immunes, an evocati earns enough money that he could consider getting a family, but most evocati set their money aside in a bank and get paid only a fraction of their wages (for gambling, wine and women), saving the rest to buy land when they finish soldiering. Praetorian The Praetorian are elite forces of the legion. It's hypothetically possible for a praetorian to not even outrank the Evocati, but a praetorian is always considered an immunes and most of them are Evocati. Most praetorians are elevated to the position of Decanus, and the man serving the position as decanus in the praetorian guard will have rank of centurion and so forth, always elevating them one step higher than what is traditional to ensure that they have authority. Praetorians are cross-trained as both archers, equites and principes. Acheiving rank of praetorian means recieving a considerable pay-upgrade. In almost all cases, a praetorian is elevated to a commanding position, gaining a better paygrade, and then gaining a bonus from being evocati, a bonus from being an immunes and a bonus from being a praetorian of course, and finally fighting forces are paid a small bonus compared to auxillery, and seeing as they're both trained archers and equites, they also recieve a small bonus for both of these. Praetorians can usually retire as wealthy men after a few years of service, and those who stick around see themselves elevated as far as to the rank of centurion, commanding small squads of Praetorian guards. Most praetorians can go out and become Knights immediately after their service has ended, but others start mercenary companies or enlist with the Imperial Guard or Household guards of wealthy houses. Praetorians are used for covert operations and are trained for infiltration, sabotage and many other things, but when in their official uniforms, they're recognized by having half a ridge from back to middle, and a front piece on the helmet which is unique for their specific helmets. They also wear very decorated and high-quality armor and carry arming swords. Praetorians make almost as much money as your average centurion. 'Decanus' A decanus is essentially a sergeant, in charge of a small squad of men (8-10 normally). The decanus is recognized by his helmet which has a small ridge going from front to back, in metal. It looks like an officers helmet without the hairs, except with this moden, hairs cannot be applied. It's a subtle detail, but a legionaire will spot it immediately. They also carry a small medallion which identifies their rank and several other subtle details on their uniform will also give them away. A decanus is typically an evocati or an immunes, depending on whether they're fighting units or auxillery, but otherwise the decanus can be chosen from among the best of the milites. A decanus typically has better equipment than his fellows if he is in a fighting unit. A decanus earns a bit more than his fellow soldiers, enough to set him apart from them in pay, and seeing as most decanus are also evocati, that only adds to their pay. A decanus is always an immunes, and he gains a small pay bonus from this. A decanus earns enough money to support himself and maybe a wife and a child. 'Centurion' A centurion is essentially a lieutenant. The centurion has upwards of 10 decanus under his command, and is recognized by his helmet which has a ridge of horse hairs that goes from right to left, and he also carries a medallion that signifies his rank, and has better equipment than his fellows, or otherwise just more prestigous equipment if not in a fighting force. The uniform of a centurion is unmistakable. The Centurion is an officer, but it's the only officer rank that is obtainable by low born members of the legion, and it's infact not obtainable by nobles (as a noble will always be a legatus). The centurion serves with his troops on the battlefield commanding them directly and typically joining in the action, but ordinarily they recieve a private tent and have a riding horse so they don't need to walk. As such, they carry arming swords instead of a gladius under all circumstances. Because a centurion is trained for riding, they're always paid a bonus for being cavalry, even though they're not, and their pay is much higher than that of a private. A centurion is ALWAYS an evocati and an immunes. A centurion earns enough money to support a family on his wages alone. 'Legatus' The legatus is a commanding officer in charge of fort or en entire fighting force. Typically a Legatus has some 30 centurions answering to him, which may seem as a bit much, but in truth, it's not that many men. The legatus is always of noble birth OR a knight. A legatus is known for his helmet which features a ridge that goes from front to back with horse hairs. The legatus in unmistakable, as they wear heavily decorated armor and very eye-catching uniforms. A legatus is paid a much higher salary than a centurion, enough to support a family and pay for a minor household (maybe a servant or two). While being a legatus is a decent job, there is a huge rotation on legatii, and they find themselves being rotated in and out of the medium cavalry, and thus many chose not to stay. 'Dux' A dux is a regional commander. The dux is essentially a general. The rank of dux is only achieved by legatus who stick around in the legion long enough without screwing up or being replaced. A dux earns enough to maintain a large household and support a family. Most dux have a family business next to their primary source of income, such as a vineyard, a plantage, cattle farms or what not. A dux is even more heavily decorated than the legatus, but at this point it actually becomes hard to tell them apart, but most people will be very aware if the dux is nearby. 'Imperator' The imperator is the supreme commander of the entire Imperial Legion. This position is typically offered to a dux of noteworthy recognition. Equipment I'd write a lot about equipment here, but it seems unnecessary.